Bitter Sweet well Mostly Sweet
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Today was bitter sweet. Romano was leaving him, but he was growing up. Yaoi/Slash/BoyXBoy, lemon/smut


Today was bitter sweet. Romano was leaving him, but he was growing up.

There they were standing just outside Spain's house, Romano's bags pack in his still small hands. Spain sighed as he looked down at the much smaller boy. He must have looked about 14. He and his brother were finally about to be re-untied. Spain was ever so happy for him but he still wanted to pull him inside and never let him leave. But he couldn't.

"Call me when you get there, or I'll worry about you." Spain told him.

"If I can. The way Veneziano made it out, I'll start work as soon as I get there." He said sourly. Spain sighed.

"Then call me when you can ok?" Romano nodded. "Now before you give me a hug." Romano sighed and hugged his boss… Er ex-boss. "I miss you already." Spain said into his hair.

"Yeah. I guess I already miss you too. Maybe" Romano mumbled into the taller man's chest. Spain smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Good-bye for now my Romanitio~" He cooed

"Good-bye for now Spain, you pedo bastard." He said while smirking.

Then Spain watched with a heavy heart as his Romano walked away, and out of sight.

It would be 4 days until Romano called Spain, but it was a brief chat, and ended too quickly to be of any importance. They would talk here and there but never for long. And it wouldn't be until the 1920's when they meet face to face again. It was a normal day. Spain had off from work and was cleaning the kitchen when his phone when off.

"Hello?" He answered

"Spain?"

"Roma? Long no talk too~" He said warm heartedly.

"Sorry I've been really busy, but are you free right now?" He asked

"Cutting to the chase~ you're growing up Roma! And yes I am!"

"Cool, wanna have some lunch with me? Believe it or not I somewhat missed you."

"Why Roma I would love too! Would you like to come over? I'll make pasta, and churros and then we can have some fine wine~"

"Sounds great, I just got off work and I'll be there in a bit."

"Alright see you soon!"

"Yeah." Then the phone went dead. Spain started on the pasta right away. This was so exciting! He couldn't wait to see his Roma again! Spain wondered how big Roma had gotten.

A couple minutes later there was a knock at the door. Spain practically skipped to the door, to great the teen. But when he opened the door he was not met with a teen. Not by a long shot. This was a man.

Romano stood there in a black pin stripe suit, a white shirt, black and red tie, black dress shoes and a fedora. He was already as tall as Spain and looked to have a bigger chest.

"R-Roma?" he stuttered.

"Hey Spain."

"Uh- come in…." Romano stepped into the house. "You can put your coat and hat on the hooks there…." Romano took off his hat. Spain was relieved to see that the hat added an inch so he was still taller than him. But when Romano took off his jacket Spain's breathe hitched.

He had guns. They were in a vest like thing. He took this off as well. The only bright side was that it revealed him to be much smaller than he appeared in the coat.

"Romano…. Why do you have guns?"

"Oh. Well Italy is overrun with the mafia right now and Veneziano can't handle them so I deal with that side of the politics… So I need to be armed at all times. I always have one hidden… I learned that the hard way…" He said quietly.

"Romano I-"

"Let's just eat ok? It's a good day, not a bad one."

"Right." At first the dinner was awkward and silent but they soon we're having a nice conversation. After dinner they stood in the kitchen drinking the wine.

"You know Roma, you've really grown since you left. You've got to be at least 20 now."

"Si, it's kind of what happens to people after a certain amount of time."

"Still a smartass I see~"

"Shut the fuck up!" He snapped

"Fusosososo, and you still have that potty mouth. Shame you have such pretty lips, I don't see why you have to dirty them with such foul words." He said looking down at Romano. He probably wouldn't have said this if it wasn't for the alcohol. Romano blushed.

"My lips aren't dirty." He said simply.

"Really?" Spain said sarcastically.

"Yeah dumbass."

"Prove it." He said getting closer to the other man. Romano smirked.

"Fine." And with that he kissed Spain. The kiss was small, but when they pulled away Spain grabbed Romano's face and kissed him much deeper. And to his surprise and joy, Romano kissed him back.

Spain's tongue grazed his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Romano opened his mouth meeting Spain's tongue and a battle for dominance started. Hands wandered. Romano was playing with Spain's chest and Spain found Romano's ass, and gave it a light squeeze. This earned him a moan. Then Spain pulled back.

"Romano…. What are…. What is… What are we?" Spain asked.

"What do you mean?" Romano asked

"Just this morning I felt like I was your dad, but now I…"

"Spain I know what you mean. I want to be something different with you too." He said, quietly.

"Ok. Roma?"

"Yeah Spain?"

"Can I…. Kiss you again?" But Romano didn't answer instead he kissed him. Once again they were in a fight for dominance. And their hands we're wandering again. Teasing and squeezing anything and everything.

Soon Spain pulled back only to leave fiery kisses down Romano's jaw before he started sucking and biting his neck. He found a good spot and bit down hard.

"Ah~ Spa~in…" Romano gasped. Spain then kissed the spot and pulled back to see that he had left a hicky. "Bastard."

"Oh come on Roma~" He said as he gave Romano's curl a hard tug.

"Oh god… Oh dio! Farlo di nuovo bastardo!" Spain gave another hard tug. "Ohh~ Spaaaaain." Then Spain gave the curl a slow lick.

"You ok Roma? Your face is all red~" Spain asked

"It's your fault bastardo." He said in between pants Spain simply smirked.

"Lo siento Roma."

"Whatever, just-just hurry up."

"As you wish Romanitio~" Spain kissed Romano again while his hands were fidgeting with his tie. Romano then pulled it off, in fact he pulled his entire shirt off. "Wait Romano, how far are we going with this? I mean maybe we should wait..."

"Shut up. I've been having wet dreams about you since I hit puberty. I want to have sex with you. I've wanted to have sex with you for hundreds of years. Now shut up and FUCK ME DAMMIT!" Romano yelled very forcefully. Spain smirked.

"Alright but since your so mean about it I will not be gentle." As Spain said this his hair went a bit more into his face, and his eyes turned a darker green. He licked his top lip, over all he looked like a lion who just spotted a big, easy meal. Romano knew this look. He hadn't seen it in years, and he knew he should fear it. But he didn't feel anything other than being very turned on.

"Gentle is for pussys. Now fuck me!" He spat.

"With pleasure." His voice seemed to have dropped an octave. He slammed their mouth together and stuck his tongue into Romano's mouth, tasting him, exploring him, and all about invaded his mouth. But Romano didn't mind. He probably wouldn't mind many painful, kinky, or just plain odd things that were going to happen to him tonight.

Spain latched his mouth to Romano's neck once again, and bit much harder than the time before.

"AHHH~ Spain!" Spain pulled back. He had cut through the skin, and there was a bit of blood coming from the cut. "That hurt bastard." He pouted. "Not that I minded." Spain smirked and licked the spot clean. Spain then let his fingers ghost up and down Romano's tanned chest and stomach, and then licked his top lip again.

We let his fingers wander up to one of his nipples and tweeked it.

"Ahhh~"

"You like that Roma?" Romano nodded. "Then you'll love this~" He took the nipple into his mouth and sucked it.

"Spppaaaiiiiinnnn~~~~" Romano gasped. Spain then bit down, none too lightly. "AHH!" He screamed followed by a long line of Italian curse words. He pulled back and did the same to the other nipple. He got the same reaction.

"Ah… Spain… Stop-stop teasing." Romano begged.

"Aww but Roma~" His voice got deep again "Where's the fun in that?" He was ghosting his hands down Romano's stomach again. Romano's stomach then growled. "Oh Romano… You're hungry again? You glutton."

"Well I'm sorry if I have a fast metabolism asshole." Romano spat. Spain merle chuckled and gave him a tomato. Romano bit into it. Spain wasn't sure why he did this but he did. He bit into the other side at the same time. When they meet in the middle Romano stole part of it out of Spain's mouth and licked their lips clean.

Spain couldn't help but smirk at how cute Romano looked. His face flush, his gold eyes glazed with lust, tomato juice dripping down his cheek. Speaking of the tomato juice dripping down his cheek, Spain slowly licked it off. Romano shivered.

Spain pulled at Romano's belt. Romano hit his hands away and pulled them down himself taking mounds of pressure off his springing erection. Spain palmed it through the fabric of his red boxers.

"Nghh~" He breathed. Spain getting bored pulled them off and wasted no time in taking the member into his mouth. "AH~" Romano screamed while Spain bobbed his head, sucking and swirling his tongue, his speed increasing every second. Romano screamed another line of Italian curse words as he came into Antonio's mouth.

"Oh mi amor you taste so good~" Spain said after he pulled back, and started palming it again.

"Please. Antonio, take me." Romano begged his face flushed. Spain stopped dead. He called Spain by his human name. That was a serious bond only for those who were very close. It was a bond for life, that could be between friends or lovers. Spain nodded and swallowed hard.

"Ok. Lovino, I will." Antonio lifted him onto the counter, then took off his clothes and put his fingers in front of Lovino's face, finding his courage again. "Suck." He ordered. Lovino sucked the digits until they were soaked. Antonio positioned them in front of Lovino's entrance and slowly put one in.

"Nghh…" Lovino squirmed in discomfort, as Antonio added a second on and used the two in a scissoring motion. "Antonio it hurts." Lovino complained.

"I know mi querido I know." He said as he entered a third and started thrusting in search for that one spot tha-

"AHHH!~~~ Antonio~ There!" Lovino yelled. Antonio smirked, pulled his fingers out and placed his member at the hole, and climbed over Lovino.

"Hold on tight Lovino this is gonna hurt a bit." After he said this Lovino latched onto him, shaking in anticipation. Antonio thrusted into him with one smooth movement.

"AHH! IT HURTS!" Lovino shouted crying.

"I know. I know. I know. I know. It hurts me too. Just bear with me for a minute." He said while kissing away Lovino's tears. He pulled out half way and thrusted in again, while giving Lovino's curl another lick. He thrusted a few times as Lovino adjusted to him. Then he hit it.

"ANTONIO! DIO MIO! CAZZO! CAZZO!" Antonio smirked and hit that spot as hard as he could over and over again, each time earning a loud string of Italian, half curses half about how much he loved Antonio and needed more. After what felt like eternity Lovino screamed again as he came between their stomachs.

When Antonio looked down at Lovino and saw his face flushed, his eyes still glazed and was covered in his own cum, he couldn't take it anymore. He thrusted a few more time as he came inside of Lovino, shouting sweet nothings in Spanish.

Both of them still panting, Antonio carried Lovino to his bedroom and laid him down in his bed.

"So Lovino…" Antonio started "Can I call you Lovi for short?" He asked

"Don't push it."

"Oh come on you can call me Toni, or Tonio~ Gil, Francy Los and Alva, do~" He said smiling.

"You call each other by your human names? And who are Los and Alva?" He asked

"Well yeah… I mean we had to too make the trio." Antonio explained. "And Los and Alva are Carlos and Alvarez, mi Hermanos… Or as you know them Mexico and Portugal."

"Oh I understand… Tonio…." He added quickly.

"Fusosososo~ Good night Lovi~"

"IT'S 4 O'CLOCK DUMBASS!"

** Well? I liked it! One of my best~ So it would mean an awful lot to me if you reviewed~ Oh and there is no cannon Mexico and Portugal right? If so I would love to know….. **

** R&R**

**~Roxi2Star **


End file.
